


i've got spirits in my head and they won't go

by ArrowsandGuns (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Demon!Peter, Gen, No Mutation!AU, Not HP but The Bartimaeus Trilogy inspired (You don't need to have read it to understand!), Scott still wears dark and tinted glasses for light sensitivity reasons, Wizard!Scott, feel free to read into that as a disease or sensory overload thing if you wish, wizard!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArrowsandGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Summers is a young apprentice wizard under the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youths. Finals week starts tomorrow and Scott hasn't studied at all. He summons a demon known for its speed to help him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got spirits in my head and they won't go

Scott wiped his forehead as he examined his handiwork. The chalk circle looked totally even. It was on hardwood so he could see the contrast through his tinted glasses. He had one drawn around himself, too, so that he could summon the demon in safety. Creatures from other planes couldn't pass the circle they were summoned within, and they couldn't pass into other circles. In the off chance Scott had made a mistake in the original circle, the one he was sitting in would protect him from direct attacks.

He was feeling pretty damn proud of it all, too.

At least, he was until the demon actually started appearing. He'd barely said the incantation when the floorboards started rattling. The temperature in the room dropped instantaneously; Scott could see his breath travel in front of him in the same shaky intervals his heart was pounding in. His fingers felt numb. He stared at the circle and waited. Ten seconds. Twenty. Demons couldn't resist summoning effectively so he knew that the demon would have to appear.

Thirty seconds.

Paranoia crept up the wizard's spine. He was expecting a quick, bright servant to appear. All he got was silence, suspense, and a shivering that felt permanent. "Come on, dammit." His teeth chattered and his foot instinctively moved towards the edge of his own circle. 

A disembodied laugh is the only thing that stopped him from stepping out. His body froze before jerking back and into a small ball. A thick, rolling form of fog appeared from the main circle and a shadow spun in the chalk confines. The laughter only stopped once the figure was fully formed. In front of Scott stood a tall, seven foot stone figure of gargoyle influence with freckles of silver chunks. The figure had completely black eyes.

Scott's bored expression could only mask so much of the nervousness that plagued his voice when he commanded, "Quit with the games and show me a suitable appearance."

The demon laughed. "Your first time, huh?" His voice was boyish and young despite his monstrous disguise.

Scott denied it but the way his eyes had widened, the way his body had shifted, was just too obvious to the demon. 

It took a small bit of mercy on him and became a boy of similar age, though this form kept the silver in the form of hair and goggles and flashy clothes. Scott raised a brow at the pink floyd shirt but kept silent. The demon-boy smiled. "What do you think I'm gonna do for you?"

"I _know_ you will gather all the materials I need for my testing period this week and assist me in understanding them." He rose to his feet but cautiously remained in the circle.

The demon snorted and crossed his arms. "Really? A study session? Of all the things to summon me for- and _me_ of all demons! Don't you know any of the bookworm-y ones?" He made a series of weird gestures with his hands as he tried to explain. "I'm sure that alien-goo guy, uh, Purdle is a master of human literature. Or, ah... what's her name..." He puckered his lips for a few moments before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Abaddon knows-"

"Abaddon is a strong enough demon to bring a plague with her when she's summoned. No one can survive bringing her to this plane." Scott glared evenly at the demon.

He just smiled back. "Well, it looks like you're the demon expert. Don't you know we're tricky?" He had the audacity to wink.

Scott rubbed the ring on his hand and muttered another incantation, tying the demon to the physical plane. "Now, Luculentus, I charge you to go around the Institute-"

During the wizard's command, the demon boy began making faces, farting noises, and even summoning a series of bright lights within his circle, all in an attempt to distract the wizard. To no such luck.

"-and gather materials that relate to charms, amulets of the medieval ages, and alchemist tools. Then, read every text using your special speed and teach them to me, and do all of this without getting caught."

It was a long-winded request, but charges (also known as commands) could only be said in one breath. If Luculentus had to guess, the kid had been practicing that order in the mirror. In response, the demon bowed. "Please, call me Quicksilver. Latin gets so distasteful after a while," he admitted.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Just go do it," he snapped.

The demon lifted his brows in a suggestive manner before dissipating into the same low-rolling fog he'd appeared in.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Maximoff is a demon summoned by wizard Scott Summers to do their bidding - prompt.
> 
> Kudos keep me writing and comments help me fix my characterization/figure out what y'all wanna read.


End file.
